Nemeses
by DeansDirtyDeeds
Summary: AU! Seth lives the perfect life. Good job, a really nice house, a fast car. He likes structure, order and quietness. Everything is perfect except for the rotten house next door andl the new neighbor that just moved in. Because he is threatening Seth' perfect little life and drives him crazy with his antics! This story is comedy story about Seth and Dean with lots of giggles.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**

_I do not own any of the WWE characters, they are owned by WWE._

_I do own the O/C Emily!_

_Recently the WWE turned movie posters into wrestling posters. Seth and Dean had a brilliant poster for the made up movies "Nemeses." Crazy vs. Money. That got me the idea to write this. It will progress slowly, whenever I have an idea for something funny that could happen between those two._

_If you enjoyed Bluebell, I am sure you will love this story as well. This is really more about the feud of Dean and Seth, very little romance involved, but there will be some potential love interests._

_English is not my native tongue, so there will be mistakes (mostly grammar mistakes) so please put that into consideration when reviewing this story._

**Chapter 1**

Seth stood in the kitchen of his nice house staring out of the window at the disgrace next door.

The house next to his stood empty for almost two years and it looked run down and ready to crumble at any moment. The colors on the façade were faded and the once bright ocher was now rather a murky grey brown. Some windows were fogged up on the inside of the glass and the roof had leaks. He didn't see them but he would bet a month salary on it. In the attic resembled probably a limestone cave by now.

Every morning he stared out he got mad. He would have bought that thing a long while ago but the owner, a mean old bastard, held on to it. He was at a retirement home for two years but he always said the house was meant for his only grandson and in the end it was his decision what to do with it. Seth had waited the first six month patiently for this grandson to show up but nothing happened. The house only withered more. The front yard looked like a micro jungle and he really didn't want to think about the backyard.

Now he was just plain mad staring at this...wreck.

"You are thinking way too hard about that house Seth. Just turn a blind eye to it."

He turned around to that voice and saw his sister strolling into the kitchen. She went to the coffee machine first just like he had done. He still nursed his cup of coffee because he had been too deep into thoughts about that dump next door.

"I can't turn a blind eye to this!" he pointed outside.

"Emily, have you looked at it lately? The front porch has a hole in it. There is grass growing through it!" he practically whined and Emily had to laugh softly. Her brother was a broker at a big bank in town. He liked structure. He liked everything to be clean and in order. She bet that his hair didn't look out of place when he got up in the morning. Well, his hair was the only thing not really fitting in the picture he presented. It was dark brown and touched his shoulders if he wore it open. Which he didn't do very often. Hence the question why he even had let it grow in the first place.

Emily herself had lighter features. Her hair was honey blonde and instead of dark brown eyes like Seth hers were blue. They were only half siblings after all. Seth' father married her mother when little Seth was only 3. He was a successful businessman who recently lost his wife. He married her mother and a short while later, well 9 month exactly, Emily was born. Now Seth would turn 30 soon and he was already a successful man himself. She bet he would make his first million soon.

She herself was not that successful with 26. Sure she had finished college with a major in business but it bored her out to be honest. She wanted something else. Something a little more...fun. Adventurous. Wild.

But for now she lived with her brother and worked at the bank as well.

A loud, throaty sound of a motor interrupted the talk of the siblings.

Seth looked out the window and saw a beat up Chevy Impala drive into the driveway next door. The car used to be black, well at least he thought it used to be black. Now rust covered it at many places and it had been patched up with white patch here and there.

Emily joined him at the window. His hand was shaking because the car wasn't exactly in tip top shape either, like the house. Not like his sleek silver Mercedes Benz convertible in the driveway. Emily grabbed his coffee cup wisely out of his hand and put it down.

"You have to be kidding me." Seth said as a guy climbed out of the car. He wore dark blue jeans, ripped at the knees, a white wife beater and shaggy dark blonde hair. A cigarette dangled between his lips. The guy walked to the backseat took out a box and kicked the door of the car close with his foot.

"Unbelievable..."

"Hot."

Seth gave Emily a dirty look. "Are you crazy? Did you see this guy? Please tell me this is not the grandson."

The guy walked up to the front door, dropped the box and unlocked the front door of the old house with a key he had produced out of his back pocket. He picked up his box again and vanished into the house.

"Looks like he is the grandson." Emily smirked and left the kitchen to grab her stuff for work.

"Hurry we are late." Seth nagged and grabbed his stuff as well and walked out already.

He just reached his silver Benz when he heard someone whistle.

"What a fancy little briefcase." Seth spun around and it was the hobo...guy from next door. Instinctively Seth pressed his briefcase to his chest. He had indeed a fancy leather briefcase that cost a fortune.

"And a fancy little car." mocked the guy while he picked up another box from the backseat.

"Don't put your nose in other people's business. I would rather make sure that the house you obviously want to move into doesn't rot away under you." Seth snarled and the guy just grinned.

Emily walked out just as the new guy wanted to respond something. But now his eyes were on her.

"Well hello pretty girl." he called out and Seth growled.

"Hi." Emily responded happily and joined Seth at the car.

"I am Emily and this is my brother Seth. Are you the grandson of old Ambrose?"

She had no idea why it was so important for her to point out that Seth was just her brother but the new guy smiled even broader at this revelation.

"Yes, I am Dean. Grandpa finally convinced me to come here and I needed a place to stay anyways so here I am."

"That's nice. Well we will probably see a lot of each other then. Bye Dean."

"Bye Emily, bye Mr Briefcase." he teased the brother who held still on to his briefcase.

"Cut the grass in your backyard. It spreads into our yard already!" Seth spat put before he climbed into his car. He put on his sunglasses and let the hardtop pull down as he backed out of his driveway.

Dean mockingly saluted at the order and waved at Emily as they drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: No pressure at all, right? **_

_**"I feel like I am going to love this story." was a common phrase in the reviews. Umm, don't put so much pressure on little me! I mean, yeah, i feel like I have Seth down, and sassy Dean is like my evil twin with his juvinile antics, but oh my. **_

_**So here is chapter 2. Just to make you crave this story even more. But be warned. The next update may take a couple of days.**_

**Chapter 2**

Seth bitched about the new neighbor the whole way to work and Emily was glad when she finally could escape out of the car. By the end of the day it seemed like Seth had cooled down and the drive home was much more relaxed.

Seth entered the driveway and was surprised to find the front lawn had been mowed. "Well see Emily, you have to give people like him concrete instructions and they will do what you told them. They are simple and need guidance."

They walked inside and Emily saved herself the eye roll. Seth could really be a snob asshole.

Emily stood in the living room from where she could look into their own backyard and the backyard next door.

"Oh no." She giggled and put a hand to her mouth as Seth joined her.

Seth glanced out as well and froze.

Next door the lawn was mowed as well. But it looked like a drunk had done it. The grass had funny little patterns in it and the mowed grass lay right at the fence, half of it had fallen over to their side through the fence.

And Dean had put a chair in the middle of the garden and lay there, a beer in his hand and he was only wearing boxer shorts. He seemed to enjoy the evening sun. And Emily couldn't resist to shamelessly stare at Deans body.

Seth walked outside.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You can't put your grass into my lawn! This is English golf turf, it needs special care!"

Dean pushed his sunglasses on top of his head and looked over.

"Something fell through the fence. I am so deeply sorry. That was the first load, you know? I cut those weeds first that grandpa warned me about. Goutweeds or something? The ones that spread everywhere. Then I wanted to put the load over there but it all fell through the fence. I am deeply sorry. Do you think the mower killed all seeds of that mean goutweed?"

Seth grabbed his hair in frustration and actually started with his bare hand to throw all the cut grass back over the fence. Dean smirked and took a sip of his beer.

"And couldn't you mow the lawn properly?" Seth growled and pointed at the confusion.

"Oh I did. I guess you just need a higher vantage point."

Seth stopped. "That is your bedroom up there right?" Dean pointed to the window that faced his lawn.

Seth eyes widened and he ran inside, up the stairs and he looked out of the window.

Emily joined him and had to leave immediately to go to her room and laugh.

Seth just stared. And stared. And opened the window and screamed at Dean.

"You mowed a fucking dick into your back yard? Are you crazy? And I have to see it now every day!" Seth pulled his hair in frustration again.

"You don't like dicks? I can try boobs or a cunt next time." Dean called up and Seth threw the window shut. What an asshole! This meant **war**!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: A special invitation by the resident lunatic! For all my lovely reviewers!_

_Thank you so, so much. I have so much fun writing this story and reading your reviews. It is amazing._

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Seth woke up to a loud _thump...thump...thump_. Pause. And it started again. He checked his clock. Just after six am. What the heck?

He rolled out of bed, put on his silk robe leaving it open over his shirt and walked downstairs in his slippers and pajama bottoms. Since he was up he could as well pick up the newspaper so he strolled out into the chilly morning air to be greeted by that noise again. His eyes wandered over to the dump and right enough his neighbor was fixing his front porch in the wee hours of the morning. Seth bit his tongue and walked onto his lawn looking for his newspaper. He couldn't find it.

"Are you looking for your paper?" he heard that deep raspy voice that robbed his last nerve already. He turned, pressing his lips together.

Sure enough, Dean stood there waving with the newspaper.

"I read it. Nothing interesting. The Cubs lost again. Shame."

Right now Seth blood pressure was through the roof. "That is considered stealing." he pressed out.

Dean looked innocently at him. "I would have given it back. If I would have cleaned my ass with it, now that would have been stealing." he told Seth in a tone like he was a police officer lecturing a child.

Seth grabbed the paper, shot Dean a dirty look and walked back to his own front door.

"Nice robe btw. You sure you don't like cocks?" Dean called after him and snickered as Seth slammed the door shut.

To Seth utmost relieve he found Dean gone as he and Emily left for work. He didn't miss the short look of sadness on Emily's face though when she noticed their new neighbor was gone.

"Stay away from him Emily. That guy is an obnoxious psychopath. A lunatic." Seth warned and she just crossed her arms over her chest and remained silent.

After work there was no sign of Dean outside but there was noise in the house. Well Seth didn't care about that.

He changed into slacks and a polo shirt and walked into his garden stopping at his koi pond.

It was one of his most prized possessions and the carps in it were worth thousands of dollars.

Many hungry mouths skimmed the surface and Seth bend down to get their food and started to hand feed them.

"Do they hop into the pan on their own as well?"

Seth jerked for a second until he looked over at Dean who watched from over the fence. He was shirtless once again and covered in sweat. Disgusting. Seth wrinkled his nose.

"Can I help you?" Seth asked with gritted teeth when Dean didn't go away.

"What? Oh right. No. I just wanted to invite you and your sister over tomorrow night. I am having a little party. You are more than welcome to stop by. Well, now I have kept you long enough from training your pet carps. See you."

Dean walked away and Seth balled his hands to fist. A party? And he invited him? With other words it would be loud and wild and he should rather join them than complain. Well no thank you. And he would not tell Emily about the invitation.

_A/N: *hint* in the story tomorrow is Friday, and well...tomorrow is Friday. So you know when to expect the next update people!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: It's FRIDAY. It's PARTYTIME! Get ready. Oh yes, Dean invited someone special! And yes, I shamelessly stole in this chapter...well..no, I cleverly inserted real events. :)**_

**Chapter 4**

Everything stayed relatively quiet with the new neighbor until the next evening. It was Friday, it was warm and sunny and Seth looked forward to spend some time in the garden. The party was forgotten until he neared his house. Emily grinned. "Oh cool, a party." she said and bopped her head to the beat that drifted down the street.

Seth arrived at his house only to find a car blocking his driveway.

"That's enough!" he thundered and was out of his Benz a second later, power walking over to the front door. A couple of people lingered on the fixed front porch.

"Where is that asshole Ambrose?" he asked them and they just shrugged. He turned to the next guy.

"Ambrose, where is he?" the bulky guy stepped two steps back from Seth and in the next second a giant bucket of ice water was emptied over Seth head. His face made a silent OHH and he turned around looking at Dean.

"What? It's for charity. Everyone joins the ice bucket challenge that comes here today." Dean explained shrugging.

"Do you have any idea how much this suit is worth you idiot?"

"If it is so fancy I am sure you will gladly donate, huh?"

Dean turned to walk back into the house when Seth grabbed his arm.

"There is a car blocking my driveway. I want it gone right this second or I will call the police."

Dean grinned.

"Yo Roman. Rome, come here. Your car blocks my neighbor's driveway. He wants to call the police if you don't move it."

A giant man walked over and Seth swallowed.

"What about the police? I am off the clock man." Roman walked over and studied the dripping Seth. His own hair was still wet as well.

"Your car blocks him. Move it or he calls your dad probably."

"You are a cop?" Seth asked and Roman nodded.

"Yes, third generation. Well, here are the keys. Bring them back later and change out of that sissy suit man. This is a PAAARTY." he shouted in his face and laughed together with Dean when Seth jerked.

Mumbling under his breath he walked over, moved Romans car, drove his own into the driveway and got out.

Emily just passed him in shorts, a tight tank top and flip flops.

"You are not going over. They...they pull water over people." Seth tried and Emily smiled.

"Why do you think I am wearing this? It is for a good cause Seth. Change and come over."

"No way. Here. Give them to this scary tattooed freak of nature."

He pressed the car keys into Emily's hands and walked inside.

Emily shrugged and walked over finding a grinning Dean at the front door with a bucket of water.

"Stop, I have to give the keys back and can we do this in the back?"

Dean took the keys, gave them Roman in passing and walked with Emily out in the back where a couple of people lingered.

"Ready princess?" he asked and emptied the bucket over her. She shrieked but laughed a second later.

"That was freaking cold." she complained.

"Oh I can see that." Dean grinned as his eyes roamed over her nipples.

"You are an ass." Emily hit him playfully and dropped down in one of the chairs in the sun to dry.

Seth had watched from his room. That asshole really made moves on his sister!

And she encouraged this lunatic! He really had to think of something to keep those two apart. But not tonight. He grabbed the work he had brought home, he wouldn't work in the garden now, and walked into his home office trying to block out the noise from next door.

When Emily entered the kitchen the next morning it was well past 11 am.

Seth looked at her. It was Saturday and he still looked like he had just hopped out of a fashion magazine in his black dress pants, dress shirt, his hair tied back and today he wore his nerd glasses. Always so uptight Emily thought while fixing herself a coffee.

I didn't hear you return last night." Seth commented.

"Maybe because it was after 3 am, a time where you sleep."

"Emily that guy over there means trouble. With a capital T. He is not good enough for you."

"Oh stop it already. He is fun, he is a good guy, he raised over 1.000 dollars of donations last night."

"Yeah? Is it a fact that he will give them to the ALS cause?"

"Yes, he wired it last night so everyone could see. Stop being a dick Seth. I am old enough to pick my own friends. If you would take out your head out of your ass for once in your life, you would realize that Dean really is a great guy. But you and your prissy shirts and your stuck up nose. You can't even see the people on the ground because your nose is so damn high up in the clouds."

Emily grabbed her coffee and left Seth in the kitchen.

He was mad. In just two days this Dean had really accomplished to drive his sister away from him. It was time to retaliate, but how?


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: A quick update because it matches the timeline perfectly._

**Chapter 5**

On Saturday afternoon Seth installed a new fountain in his backyard. It was a beautiful thing and he enjoyed the sound of the water. It had something soothing to it.

Dean was gone the rest of the weekend and so Seth could really enjoy the peace and quiet and his new fountain...

Dean got home late Sunday night. He walked up to his bedroom, opened the window and lay down.

What the hell? Was there a leak somewhere? Where did that sound of running water come from?

Groaning he got up and looked out.

"What the heck?" He saw the happily gurgling fountain right under his window.

Frustrated he put his jeans back on and walked over, barefoot to knock on the door. It was after 11 pm but he gave a damn. That thing had to be shut off for the night.

Seth opened, already in this weird ass silk robe, and stared.

"The fountain. Shut it off for the night."

He couldn't bring a please over his lips no matter how hard he tried.

"I like it. It is soothing. I need it to sleep. Good night."

Seth wanted to close the door in Dean's face but the blonde guy stopped him.

"I can't sleep with it running."

Now Seth smiled. "Well, too bad, huh? I couldn't sleep with all the loud music on Friday and worries for my sister."

Now he shut the door and Dean stared at the wood.

"Oh pretty boy, this will turn ugly now."

Dean walked back thinking about his next move.

Endless possibilities. He could pee in the fountain, put rubber ducks in it, or soap. He liked the soap idea and that the whole street would be covered in foam in the morning but that wouldn't stop the sound.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed something else...

**A/N: What is he up to now? What will he do to the fountain? Find out tomorrow. In the mean time, share your ideas in your reviews with me!**

**The one who guesses right will get a guest role in this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Ohhh so no one guessed it right. But thank you for the lovely ideas. Maybe I can use one or two at later chapters. I know where I am going with this now! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6**

Seth woke up and felt relaxed. The fountain really did wonders to his sleep.

He stayed in bed just a little longer, listening to the...there was no sound.

He jumped up and stormed to the window. What he saw there let him blanch.

"No way." What once was crystal clear water was now a gooey red mass.

Seth ran out and looked at it. Still the same. Water gone. Gooey mass in the fountain.

"You should try it. It is cherry. I invited the kids over for a bite of jello before school."

Seth looked up to Dean who stood in his window, eating red...jello.

He put his finger into the mass and tasted it. It was indeed jello.

"Are you out of your mind? You can't put jello powder into a fountain!"

"It is at least quiet now."

"You asshole!"

"Nah Seth, watch the language. The kids are coming."

Indeed there were a handful of teenagers coming over with spoons.

"Look, it is real. Thanks Mr R. for the jello." one boy said and they dug into it.

"Yeah thanks Mr R." Dean called from upstairs and closed his window.

Enough was enough. Seth would go to the police. Dean had damaged his property. He had trespassed. Maybe he could shot him the next time he set foot on his lawn.

Seth sat at the precinct and waited for an officer to come and get him to write down his formal complaint.

"Mr Rollins?"

He looked up. Out of all the people...

"Officer...Reigns."

He read the tag.

"Detective. Come with me."

They walked to a desk and Roman plopped down on his chair and Seth sat down on the visitors' chair.

"You have a complaint about your neighbor. Dean Ambrose. Is that correct?"

"Yes. He was trespassing last night, he put jello in my fountain, he threw grass on my lawn."

Roman raised one eyebrow.

"Grass." "Yes, not just grass but goutweeds. It spreads everywhere." Seth whined.

"Well, I am not sure there is a law against that Mr Rollins. As for the jello. Was is cherry or lime?"

"Cherry!"

Hah Seth smiled he thought he had Ambrose nailed.

"I prefer lime..." Roman mumbled.

"Hold on a second."

Roman got up and walked into an office. He came back with a cup full of red cherry jell-o.

"Did it look like this?" Roman asked and Seth nodded. Coffin nail he thought.

"Hey man I told you not to touch my jello!" a voice sounded.

Seth froze and turned. Sure enough, Dean Ambrose walked up, badge and gun and all and grabbed the jello.

"That is mine. Go to Seth, get yourself some. Hey Seth."

Dean grinned.

"So about that complaint Mr Rollins..." Roman started again but Seth jumped up.

"This isn't over!" he pointed out his finger at Dean, inhaled twice sharply and left.

"I bet he likes lime better just like me." Roman mused.

After Seth had left the cops high fived and Roman was able to snuck another bite of jello out from Dean before he put the stuff back into the fridge.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry this update took so long, work has been busy this past week. But I only have one more week to go till my summer vacation (yes, SUMMER vacation) and I will finish this baby then (I hope)._

**Chapter 7**

Emily couldn't believe it. Seth had dropped her off at the bank this morning and had left. Around noon she got a text where he told her that she had to get home by herself.

Now she was walking towards the house from the bus stop. In their case it was a good 15 minute walk and she had just started when a car pulled up beside her.

"Hello princess. Need a ride?"

It was Dean.

"That would be great." She got into his car but instead of driving on Dean killed the engine.

"So where is your brother?" he asked her and she just shrugged.

"He took the day off, left me stranded at the bank. I don't know what had gotten into him."

"Well, I might. He found out that I am a cop today when he wanted to complain about me. He really didn't take too kindly to the jello in the fountain."

Emily giggled despite the fact that she was tired.

"He is an uptight asshole sometimes. But he has a good heart. We both didn't have the nicest upbringing. Don't get me wrong. We didn't lack anything and we were spoiled but Seth was drilled to become a successful businessman and I guess sometimes they drilled all the fun right out of him as well. He needs his rules and structures to feel safe."

"So basically what you are saying is he is an anal retentive asshole?"

Emily burst out laughing. "Yes. An ass with a heart."

"Heart Ass." Dean grinned and finally pulled back from the curb.

He stopped the car in front of Emily's house so she could climb out. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a movement behind the blinds and he couldn't resist to grab Emily's arm, pull her back and plant a kiss on her lips. They were soft and she tasted like caramel and more. What was supposed to be just a peck to drive Seth mad ended only after endless seconds.

"You taste like cherry jello." Emily giggled and blushed a little before getting out of the car.

Seth stood in the doorway by now, arms crossed and he gave first Emily and then Dean a stink eye.

Emily ignored it and Dean had to grip the steering wheel tighter to stop himself from flipping Seth off.

The little weasel was planning something, he could feel it in his gut. Dean drove his car into the driveway and walked inside.

Shortly after Dean fell asleep he heard a sound. Grumpily he listened. It was the sound of running water again. Loud. Much water.

Dean got up and walked to the window looking out. The fountain was cleaned and empty. He looked up and there was a speaker on the wall of Seth house and it pointed in his direction with the sound of running water.

"Turn it off dickhead!"

Seth head appeared in the window opposite from Dean and it was almost comical that the two enemies had the bedrooms right across from each other.

"No way. Good night."

Seth turned and Dean as well. Dean grabbed his remote, chose a porn channel and turned up the volume.

Soon half the street could hear fake moans coming out of his bedroom, demanding more and harder actions.

"You are a child." Seth called over and made his water louder as well. And Dean countered. They repeated it until they both had their speakers at full blast but Seth' was louder.

Dean growled, switched his TV off and grabbed inside his nightstand.

He got up and walked to the window where Seth stood smirking.

The smirk faded when he saw the gun in Dean's hand. He raised his arms automatically.

"Wohoo listen don't you think this is a bit..."

A loud gunshot pierced the night and the sound of running water died down immediately.

Seth had ducked instinctively and held his ears shut but now he looked at his speaker.

"You shot my speaker!" he exclaimed and couldn't quite believe it.

"You shot at my speaker you son of a bitch." he got louder.

"That's right. I was raised by wolves pretty boy. And you know how a pack works? Its survival of the fittest. Your speaker didn't pass the test. Good night."

Dean closed his window even though it was warm inside the old house. But for tonight he just wanted to catch some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: As an apology for the long wait I have an extra long chapter for you. Some background why Seth is...well Seth...and a little heartbreak._

**Chapter 8**

When Seth and Emily left the house the next morning Dean sat in his car and tried to get it running. But no sound came out of the engine.

"Did you forget to turn your headlights off?" Seth grinned from ear to ear and Emily just shook her head.

Dean was out of the car and in Seth face seconds later.

"I have to go to work asshole. We caught a case."

Seth merely shrugged. "I guess you better call a taxi then, right?"

"I know you did this. My headlights were off last night!"

"Do you have proof Mr Super Cop?"

"I will gladly dust the car for prints. I am sure yours will show up, unless…."

Seth smile only grew. "Would you bet on it?"

Before Dean could answer a boy rode by on his bicycle.

"Hey Mr R. thanks for the $ 10 bucks. And sorry Mr A for switching on your headlights tonight."

Dean looked after the boy and back at Seth who didn't grin anymore.

"I knew you wouldn't get your hands dirty yourself." Dean told him and walked back to his car. Emily gave Seth a dirty look and the long haired man really thought this was over for now but Dean just grabbed his backpack, shut the door and walked back over.

"Thanks for the ride Seth. It was so gracious of you to offer it since you drive right by the precinct and all. Morning princess." Dean grinned at Emily and she blushed.

Well, five minutes later Dean wasn't grinning anymore but he had won this battle. He sat in the back of the convertible on the small emergency seat. His knees were up to his chin and he caught Seth looking smugly into the rearview mirror ever so often.

Well so it was uncomfortable but he sat in the car.

When Seth stopped in front of the precinct Emily had to get up to let Dean out. Just as she was about to go back in Dean grabbed her and kissed her under the cat calls of his co-workers.

"Goodbye Emily. Thank you for the ride Seth."

He deliberately missed the S in Seth name making it sound like...ass.

The next couple of days were quiet but only because Dean was barely home. He had said they caught a case, right?

Dean sat in his backyard, enjoying the sun and the quietness. His grandpa always said that fishing was a great way to relax and he could feel it right now. While cleaning out the attic he had found his grandpas' fishing rod and it was dangling in the koi pond next door right now. And it was relaxing as hell and…

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean opened his eyes lazily when he heard that voice from afar. He never had seen a man sprint so fast through a backyard. Not even one of those criminals he hunted sometimes.

Seth came to a halt next to his koi pond almost hyperventilating. He stared at the rod and the float in the water. His tame fishes happily played with that thing.

"Get it out. Get it out now. They can hurt themselves on the hook!"

He was frantic and tried to grab the line but could not reach it.

"Nah, they don't hurt themselves much. The big guy here is fine."

Dean pointed to a bucket at his feet were a big yellow koi swam in.

"NO!"

Seth was over the 4 feet high fence so fast that Dean could only blink.

"That is my chagoi. A petting koi. He is worth thousands of dollars. Oh no, Betsy."

Seth kneeled down to check on his fish he was close to tears. So close that Dean finally said: "Relax man. I picked it out with my hands. Put it in there 10 minutes ago and the float has no hook on it."

Seth took a deep breath. He got up slowly and walked over to Dean and swung his right fist at the cop.

Dean landed on the lawn but he was up a second later and was greeted with Seth foot in his stomach.

He went down grunting.

His white shirt showed a red spot really soon and Seth took a step back. The kick wasn't that hard.

Dean pulled up his shirt and Seth could see his mid body was wrapped up and on one side was a bloody spot.

"What did you do?" That was Emily and she stared at the bloody neighbor.

"I didn't...he had...that wasn't me." Seth said and picked up his carp to bring it back to the pond.

Now Emily climbed over the fence. Not nearly half as elegant as Seth but she managed it and crouched down beside Dean.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice full of worry.

"Got a run in with a knife. A stich or two came lose probably. I am fine."

"You are not. Come on let me look at the damage." She helped him up and he grinned when he saw Seth put the fish back into the pond.

"Betsy, huh?" he called over and Seth just gave him a dirty look.

Emily pulled him into the house.

"You two need to stop. Look at you. He punched you and you are hurt and yet you are smiling about it. Dean, you are bleeding. Don't you think it is enough with the pranks?"

She put Dean on a chair in the kitchen and searched his drawers for a scissor. She cut off his tape and looked at the damage.

"It reopened but the stitches are fine maybe a little ripped. It will close again."

Dean studied her. After her lecture he had been quiet and now his eyes were on her.

"Your brother rubs me the wrong way. I can't help it. He is so easy to piss off and so easy to make fun of. That's why I can't promise you that this will stop princess."

He grabbed a strand of her hair and pulled her close, planting a kiss on her lips.

Emily enjoyed it for a moment but then she backed off.

"Until you leave Seth be this is not going to happen. Take care of your wound yourself."

Emily left Deans kitchen and he stared after her with an open mouth. What the heck did just happen?

Emily found Seth in the bathroom where he scrubbed his hands.

"He had a knife wound. Your kick opened it back up but he will be fine. Seth, you two need to talk to each other. These pranks get out of hand."

Seth ignored her and still washed his hands.

Emily cut the water off and turned him around so he had to look at her. "Look Seth, you are my brother. I love you. But you are a little weird, you know? I remember in High School the kids made fun of your two toned hair. You had it to piss Dad off. They called you a weirdo. Ever since they started to bully you, you changed. One summer you cut off your hair, let the dye grow out and started fresh. You dressed like the dandy Dad wanted you to be and now people respected you. But that is not you. Not deep inside. Just look at your long hair. Circumstances made you like this and Dean picked up on it instantly. And you give him target after target. Be the bigger man and let this go. Please."

"I will not let it go. He overstepped a line today when he touched my koi. I am not sorry I hurt him. He deserved it. He is just another bully Emily. He is not better than the rest."

Emily looked to the ground. Defeated. Well, they would not become friends. This was a hopeless case.

After that day the bridges between Seth and Dean were burned. Dean didnt pull any more pranks, Seth ignored him and Emily watched him heartbroken from a distance.

This went on for a couple of weeks.

_Then someone new moved in across the street..._

**A/N: Who will it be? What will happen now?**

**PS: No koi were harmed writing this chapter. Look up a chagoi. They are really really tame petting kois, really cool for fish I mean. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I ask you to give me a little slack in this chapter. I may have made up a law or two that may or may not exist in the US. It was for storyline purposes.:)_

**Chapter 9**

_Then someone new moved in across the street…_

Seth was the first to notice the new neighbor because one off the u-haul trucks blocked his driveway one morning.

"Ehmm, excuse me? I need to go to work. Can you move the truck?"

The new owner looked at him. His hair was cut short to his head and his brown eyes looked Seth up and down.

"We are unloading. It will only take a little bit. You can always drive over the green right?"

With that he turned and unpacked some more.

Seth stood there speechless. What an asshole. Was one asshole not enough on this street?

Dean stood by his car as well. "Hey Seth. I will back out now, you can get out through my driveway." he called over. Emily grabbed Seth arm to stop him from saying something. So he nodded and waited for Dean to leave to drive his car over the grass to Dean's driveway and out.

"See, when you are willing to _adapt_ we can all co-exist right?" the new neighbor called out and Seth just sped off.

A couple days later Dean was on the receiving end of the new asshole.

"I am not sure that you can leave your garbage can there all day long. Last week my wife could hardly get out of the driveway."

Dean's eyes widened. The street was at least 50 feet wide, his little garbage can on the street didn't bother his wife with her little red convertible.

"If your wife can't steer her little shit out of there without touching my can that is hardly my problem."

"Ahh see but it is. Law says the garbage cans have to be on the sidewalk at all times."

"It isn't my fault when the garbage truck leaves it there. I am at work all day."

This was really getting stupid.

"Then you have to appoint someone to take care of it. I am just stating the law." That asshole even shrugged funny.

"Emily can pick up the can. She is home today." It was Seth who had witnessed the whole thing. Ever since that stunt with the u haul he hated that asshole from across the street.

"I will tell her." Seth said and Dean nodded and left.

"I am just doing what is _best for the neighborhood_." asshole neighbor called after Dean.

The next Saturday both Dean and Seth were washing their cars in the driveway. They ignored each other and what would have ended in a contest whose stereo was louder a few weeks ago was now almost peaceful. Each stereo played music at a normal level.

That was until asshole, his wife and his three kids returned from a trip.

He took one look at the cars, the water that ran into the drain and came over.

"It is not allowed anymore to wash cars in the driveway. The whole chemicals in the ground and in the water. You will surely understand that I worry for my little girls. What if they play in the dirty water."

Seth swallowed but Dean shot back: "I would worry about the girls as well if you haven't told them by now that playing in the drain is bad."

Assholes face hardened. "Stay out of my business kiddo or I crush you. Stop washing your car now or I will call the police. And before you get funny with me, I know you are a cop, and I am golf buddies with your chief. It would be sad to see you as a victim of recent budget cuts."

He turned to Seth. "Say hello to your boss as well, would you? I want that rematch at the course. Good day gentlemen."

Asshole walked off and Seth and Dean stared at each other. They cut the water and put away their stuff.

Five minutes later they found themselves in their backyards at the fence.

"That asshole deserves a kick in the ass." Dean said and Seth nodded. "He thinks he owns the street and is Justitia himself." Seth added.

"What is that old saying? My enemies' enemy is my friend? Maybe we should put our resources together." Dean offered and stretched out his hand.

"My mastermind and your skills.." Seth said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You mean my mastermind..."

"No, I am the architect, you can be the one no one can count on. The loose canon. The lunatic."

"But I am leading like 100:2 in our prank war."

"Me architect, you lunatic." Seth held his hand out now.

Dean rolled his eyes and shook Seth hand. This meant war.

_A/N: So who is the new assh...new neighbor I mean?_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: 16 reviews for the last chapter?! Are you guys insane? Thank you! I am glad you all enjoy this little piece so much! It is fun to write as well._

_And yes, most of you got it right. Hunter and Steph moved in next door. :)_

**Chapter 10**

Emily saw the boys shaking hands. What the hell was going on? This could be good or bad. She hoped it was good because she missed Dean but her loyalty to her brother would always be stronger than her feelings for her neighbor.

"What was that about?" Emily asked Seth as he came inside.

"What? I don't know what you mean. Oh and I will be out tonight."

With that Seth vanished.

Hours later he came back down and Emily had to take a double take.

Seth wore jeans (fine they were perfectly ironed and had cost 400 $) and a tshirt. And his hair was...lose.

He carried a file under his arm and his eyes sparkled.

"I'll be out. Be good."

He left the house and Emily saw him walking over to...Dean?

Dean opened the door for Seth and had about the same reaction as Emily had had. "Wow...you look..."

"Less prissy?" Seth offered and Dean shrugged. "If the shoe fits. Listen I invited a friend over who might be able to contribute in this." Dean led Seth into his living room where Roman Reigns sat on the couch nursing a beer.

"Seth. Hi." Roman got up and offered his hand. Seth took it. "So we got off on the wrong foot but I am sure we can work it out, right? No hard feelings?"

"All forgiven and forgotten if I can have a beer." Seth answered Roman and sat down in the recliner.

"And I even brought that fancy wine.." Roman chuckled and left for the kitchen.

"Very funny." Seth called after him but he smiled.

"So, what is in the file?" Dean asked nodding at the folder Seth had put on the table.

"Oh yes. I had some ideas and drew them up and wrote them down."

Seth pulled out neatly sketched pictures and printed pages.

Dean and Roman shared a look and grinned.

"What? This is how I work. You make a detailed plan, draw everything up, and outweigh pros and cons..."

"Here drink your beer buddy. We will look at your plans later Mr Architect. For now we will do research."

Roman pressed the beer into Seth hand and walked over to the dvd player and inserted a disk.

"My little girl left this when she visited last time."

Seth eyes widened. "You have a little girl?"

"Jap, JayJay. She is 6. Her mother and I didn't work out but I see her most weekends."

Maybe Seth assumptions about some people were wrong.

"Do you have something like that up your sleeve as well?" he asked Ambrose who sat relaxed beside Roman on the sofa.

"Kids? Not that I know of. Maybe..." Romans elbow landed in his ribs.

"Okay, okay. Big guy doesn't like talking during movies."

The movie started and Seth grinned. "Dennis the Menace? Awesome."

Soon all three grown men were so absorbed in the movie that they didn't notice Emily in the doorway.

Only after her mobile phone flashed, yes she had taken a picture of the three, they looked over.

"You three are up to no good." she said as she walked in and plopped down beside Dean.

He was hesitant to pull her close but Seth only looked over. "You break her heart we have a problem. And no more than cuddling or I have to throw up."

"Deal." Dean said and Emily rested her head on his shoulder and every now and then glanced at Seth who took notes.

It was really hard for him to change his ways but maybe Dean and his carefreeness was a good influence for him.

"So we have a list. And we will start working on it tomorrow. Dean you will take care of the front yard and I will go get the supplies for the other part." Seth nodded looking at his list.

He got up and Dean helped Emily up and walked them to the door.

"You are a weird cookie Seth. But maybe I like you. I am glad we talked."

He reached out his hand and Seth shook it. "Me, too."

_A/N: Gosh, for a really short while those boys almost fell for each other. But since I don't write slash, I leave that to more talented writers, I had to drag them apart. It worked. Hehe._

_And yes, I know Roman's little girl has a different name but I feel super uncomfortable using her real name in a piece of fiction when she never had a choice about being dragged into the spotlight._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: And the fun begins..._

_I am open to suggestions what the boys could do to Triple H. Nothing too nasty. Nothing health threatening._

_Give me your ideas and I try to work a couple into the next chapters!_

**Chapter 11**

Stephanie McMahon stood at her second story window and looked out to the neighbors across the street. The cop mowed the lawn for over an hour now.

"Honey? Paul?" she called out to her husband.

"What is it darling?"

"Tell me it isn't what I think it is!" she pointed outside.

Paul looked out and inhaled sharply. The next second the window was open and he barked out: "What the hell are you doing?" Dean pretended he couldn't hear anything and Paul gestured to the lawn mower.

Dean switched it off.

"What is that?" Paul called out pointing furiously to the shape in the grass.

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"There is a giant cock on your lawn!" Paul spat out.

"What? No way! I just mowed it. Maybe this works like one of those association pictures. You see what you like. Do you like cocks?"

Stephanie huffed and stepped away and Paul became really red in the face.

"You are messing with the wrong guy!" he shouted and closed the window.

"Yeah, well and you pissed off the wrong trio as well asshole." Dean mumbled.

He finished his work and waited inside for Seth to return.

…

"So you told him that it looked like a Rorschach test picture?" Seth asked grinning.

"Not with that fancy word. I forgot that. But he got really mad."

They just popped the 25th round of popcorn and by now every inch in Dean's kitchen was covered with popcorn. They had started to fill it into bags. Seth had even lend one of those big popcorn makers and that thing ran for three hours now.

Dean still ate popcorn here and there, Seth had stopped an hour ago.

"Guys? Guys? I have a cock." Emily announced when she walked in and the boys looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You are immature. Both of you. I don't really know why I am helping you."

"Because you were the one with the vet friend." Dean pointed out.

Behind Emily a woman walked in with a big basket. She had short dark hair, a beautiful face and intense eyes.

"Thanks for helping." the woman said with just a hint of sarcasm in her voice and dropped the basket.

"This is Denise. We went to a farm and got a cock and three chickens." Emily explained and Denise opened the basket and a feisty cock sprang out. _(that sounded better in my head!)_

"What the... You want to let it run around here?" Dean eyed the bird.

The cock took off and the chickens followed. They discovered the popcorn and happily started to feed.

"They can't stay in the basket forever. Until you have built the pasture they can roam here, right?" Denise locked first at Dean and then at Seth.

"Of course." Seth piped up and Dean shot him a dirty look.

"Good. You know how to handle them?" Denise asked.

"With a fork and a knife?" Dean asked grinning and received an elbow into the ribs from Emily.

"I thought so. I will stay until you can bring them over. Maybe us girls can handle the corn and you finish the sign?"

They agreed on that.

Denise and Emily popped more popcorn and Seth and Dean sat on the ground painting a sign.

Every now and then Seth glanced over at Denise.

"You totally have the hots for her." Dean whispered.

Seth stopped painting.

"I do not!" he disagreed.

"Do!"

"Do not!"

They were like two little boys fighting.

"Everything okay over there?" Emily asked from the kitchen.

"Everything is fine!" they said at the same time and now they grinned at each other.

Who would have thought that they could work so well together?


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: This is for Idabrat because she asked so nicely! *cough*_

**Chapter 12**

"Why are there so many people in front of our house?" Paul asked his wife and she just shrugged.

Paul walked out and now fingers were pointing at him. He walked down the stairs and found a cock and three chickens on his front lawn in a small pasture. Now people were laughing at him and he walked further down his walk.

In front of the pasture was a big sign.

**I like cocks. And you?**

Paul's eyes widened and his eyes automatically darted across the street to Dean's house. And right enough, on the front porch sat 5 people looking over.

"Morning neighbor. We think it is great that you got those chickens for your kids. Always fresh eggs and that beautiful cock..." Dean called over.

"We will not complain if the little guy makes some noise in the mornings. Promise." Seth added.

"And chickens in the front yard are even allowed. You are a good neighbor." Dean added.

Roman, Emily and Denise who sat on the porch as well just smiled.

Now people really walked up to Paul telling him what a beautiful idea it is to make sure his kids had healthy eggs each morning.

And sure enough his three little girls ran out and fell in love with the chickens.

"You are done!" Paul mouthed and pointed his finger at the five people at Dean's house.

The five people on Dean's porch high-fived each other.

Roman was still chuckling as he left the porch, Dean and Emily right behind him.

The two men had to go to work and would drop Emily off at the bank, because Seth would start later today.

That left Seth and Denise on the porch alone.

"He will treat those chickens right, won't he?"

Seth grabbed her hand. "We will keep an eye on the little guys. Don't worry. Listen, thanks for helping out with this, even if you might think that we are completely childish and immature."

Denise grinned.

"I think this is cute. It's all good natured fun, right? No one gets hurt. And that asshole over there, he deserves to be pranked."

Seth sighed.

"Not long ago I was that asshole."

"Well, you aren't anymore. I think you are cute."

Now Seth smiled all over his face.

"Really? Would you go out with me sometime?"

Denise made a gesture as if she had to think about this very hard.

"I guess I could find time to have dinner with you."

"Awesome. I will give you a call."

Denise laughed softly.

"But no prank calls!" she warned him.

Seth put his hand over his heart.

"I promise."

Behind his back he had his fingers crossed of course. He really started to enjoy pranks of all kinds.

_A/N: This prank was actually inspired by the WWE itself. Does anyone of you remember the DX pranks they played on Vince? He likes cocks as well ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After a week of making popcorn Dean was sick of the smell and the sound. Bag after bag piled up in his living room and his whole house smelled like a fair. It was getting too much.

He slipped on a shirt and his shoes and walked over...

* * *

"Emily, I can't find the conditioner." Seth walked into Emily's room to find Dean and his sister in a close encounter.

Dean slid off Emily smiling sheepishly. "My house smells like popcorn." he announced.

"Yeah? And you thought you come over and sleep here? And since the bed is so small you had to lie on my sister? Or was it rather that when your house smells like popcorn you could come over to pop a corn?"

"Rest assured bro, that corn was popped...ohhhhh!" Emily had kicked Dean in the nuts and he was quiet and cringing now. And Seth winced sympathizing.

"It's under the sink." Emily pressed out.

"What?"

"You conditioner."

"But I always put it in the left side drawer."

"Seth I swear, if you don't get out now I kick you, too."

The door was closed immediately and Dean risked a glance.

"I was just..." "Shut your mouth Ambrose. Get dressed and get out. And we do that popcorn thing tonight. Then I can come over to your place and my brother doesn't have to see your hairy ass."

Dean climbed out of bed gloriously naked. "I object to that. My ass is soft like a peach and firm like an apple."

Emily laughed out loud.

"You always have the greatest comebacks."

"I live to serve, and please." Dean leaned down and kissed Emily goodbye.

When he reached the front door sure enough Seth was waiting there.

"It is none of my business, but she is my sister and I...never walked in on her...and it is awkward. Please don't hurt her."

"Seth, I will not hurt her, alright? And besides, I loved your comebacks up there. You loosen up. Good for you."

Dean slapped him across the chest and left.

"Howdy Mrs. McMahon, you look hot this morning." he called over where Stephanie just grabbed the morning paper.

From the doorway Seth whistled.

"Didn't know you could do that." Dean said proudly.

"You don't know me at all." Seth grinned and Stephanie walked back inside fast as if the two men had made an indecent suggestion.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you Willow Edmond for the following car prank!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

That night 5 people stood in front of Dean's house. All of them wore black.

Dean did a double take at Seth. Roman and him wore black cargo pants but Seth…

"Are you wearing dress pants?" Dean asked pointing to Seth pants.

"Yes, so what? They are old. I have nothing else in black."

Dean and Roman exchanged a look.

"We will take you shopping on the weekend. And after that we go and play a round of paintball." Dean told Seth.

"Paintball?" Denise who was there because Seth had invited her over clapped her hands.

"Emily and I could prepare snacks and tag along."

Now the three men groaned.

"We will discuss that. Later. For now let's do what we came here to do." Dean said before a discussion about women and paintball could break out.

The girls grabbed the popcorn bags while Dean, Roman and Seth walked over to Paul's house.

They walked to Stephanie's little sports car, eying that thing.

"How heavy is it?" Dean asked Roman and the big guy walked around it.

"About 1800-1900 pounds I would say."

"We will need more muscle to carry it away." Dean concluded and the two cops were brooding over that fact now.

Seth hopped into the convertible which had the top down.

"Or you just put it in neutral and roll it!" he called out to the other men.

They looked at him.

"Or we could do that." Roman agreed.

"That's why I am the brains of the operation. Now roll it around."

Stephanie always parked her car with the nose pointing to the street after that first attempt to turn it around on the street. She was not a good driver.

The guys now turned it with the nose pointing to the garage. Seth pulled the top up and got out. The women took over and started to fill the car up with popcorn.

It filled fast and the last bit they filled in through a crack in the roof until it was really full.

"Perfect." Dean grinned.

The guys had prepared a popcorn surprise on the front porch.

"That's enough for now. And I am glad that corn is out of my house." Still Dean grabbed a handful and ate it happily grinning like a little chipmunk.

* * *

Stephanie and Paul were terribly late today.

They rushed to the front door, their three little girls hot on their heels.

Paul was the first to go out and two seconds later popcorn rained down on him.

"Ohhh popcorn!" the girls said excited and rushed out to eat some.

Paul turned to Stepahnie.

"That's it. They are done! I will sue them and put them in jail!" He was fuming.

"Over a popcorn shower?" Stephanie asked and stepped over the corn. She walked up to her car.

"Did you turn it last night?" she called over to her husband.

"No! Why would I turn your car?"

Steph shrugged and walked to the car opening the door.

Now popcorn spilled over her shoes.

"What the…"

She glanced into her car.

"PAUL! My car is full of popcorn as well!"

Paul walked down the steps and to his wife.

"That's it!" he thundered and walked over the street.

He chose to go to Dean's house and knocked on the door.

* * *

Dean opened with just a towel around his hips.

"Paul." he grinned and snatched a piece of popcorn from Paul's jacket to put it in his mouth.

"You are done Ambrose. Do you hear me? You are done! That was one too many childish….prank!"

He spat out the word prank.

"Do you have hard evidence against me?" Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest now and tried to play bad cop.

Paul looked behind Dean at the popcorn machine.

"What can I say? I like popcorn."

"Your career here is over Ambrose. Mark my words."

Paul stabbed his index finger practically in Dean's chest and left.

Next he walked over to Seth and found Emily opening the door.

"Where is your brother?"

"Not here. How can I help you?"

"Tell your brother that he can kiss his career at the bank goodbye."

Emily grabbed for Paul's arm as he was about to turn around.

"Listen. Those two, they will not stop. Before you moved in they had this prank war among themselves. Why don't you all just sit down and talk things though? Leave them alone and I am sure they will happily leave you alone. This is all good natured fun so far. Don't make this personal."

Paul studied the woman in front of him for a moment until he started to smile.

"You are right. There should always be a plan B, right?"

"Exactly." Emily smiled because she thought that they could really find some kind of truce.

* * *

_A/N: Oh oh! What does he mean by PLAN B? The last Plan B on TV was BAD. Someone betrayed his brothers back then. What will happen in this story?_

_The next update might take a little while. I have to go back to work on Monday. So please be patient and don't get out your pitchforks. Thanks!_


End file.
